Braeburn McTavish
| image = | name = | kanji = マクタヴィッシュブレイバーン | romanji = Bureibān Makutavu~isshu | race = Shinigami | birthday = March 17 | age = 200 ("20" in appearance) | gender = Male | height = 5'11 | weight = 170 lbs | eyes = Black | hair = Black | blood type = Unspecified | unusual features = None | affiliation = Yūrei Ōkoku | previous affiliation = Soul Society | occupation = None | previous occupation = 3rd Seat of the 5th Division | team = Nigen Syndicate | previous team = 5th Division | partner = Kenta Sonoda | previous partner = None | base of operations = Yūrei Ōkoku | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Kettō | bankai = Unknown }} Braeburn McTavish (マクタヴィッシュブレイバーン, Bureibān Makutavu~isshu) is a Shinigami residing in the Soul Society, having immigrated from Aether. He is also a member of the Nigen Syndicate, a somewhat passive and religious organization going by the teachings about Red Sun. It is mentioned by Kukkyōna Hayate that Braeburn had defected from the 5th Division due to conflicting theology with Soul Society. He is a protagonist of the Bleach: The Children of Izanami arc. Personality Braeburn can be best described as a confident, calm, easy-going, and even cocky individual. He is more than willing to face a problem or obstacle head-on, finding direct intervention to be the most effective when dealing with issues. He is prideful, confident of his abilities and often unwilling to accept the equal or superior traits of his opposition in any form. Sometimes, he is often sarcastic and mocking, but only in the event of a rather distasteful or irritating situation.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno Despite his pride, he will acknowledge someone when their traits and abilities are very clear to be equal to or above his own. He is relentless and ruthless, refusing to show mercy on his enemies. In this sense, he can be considered a dangerous man to deal with when standing in the way of him and what he is aiming for. He is not above morality, and has a heavy disapproval for actions and events that are looked down upon as savage actions by society. He has a particular resentment for the Ahijados due to them being responsible for many deaths in the attack on the capital city. When he finds out Kenta Sonoda's responsibility for the attacks on Yūrei and confronts him, he reacts with passionate anger.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno He also has a strong loyalty towards those that he considers to be his friends, willing to challenge anyone that threatens their safety. He has a subtle, but extreme sense of forgiveness; despite his belittling of the Gotei 13 and the Soul Society, the revelation of being a victim of a conspiracy justifies his accusations. But he knows his limits, and will willingly back down when there is a situation he cannot face and win against.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno He often butts head against authority when he finds them to be too oppressive, his confrontations with Daisuke Hayate and his father showing the tension between him and his higher-ups.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno History In Progress... Synopsis *Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Braeburn possesses a considerable amount of spiritual power, matching that of a junior Captain. Instead of focusing it in order to gain an external advantage in combat, he uses it in a more specialized and exceptionally controlled manner. By hiding his own spiritual influence, he can keep his presence invisible to spiritual sense and leave him undetected. In conjunction with his other abilities, he can ultimately make himself a "ghost" in the battlefield. He is also capable of using it to enhance his blows in combat and dominate hapless opponents.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno :Resolve: Braeburn's spiritual energy can be strengthened depending on his own emotions, mostly concerning emotions that passionately drives him in fighting. The most prominent this trait has on him is when he has a dominant urge to kill his opponent. When he calls upon this desire to kill, his spiritual energy will shape itself to be used in a more offensive manner. In turn, this will enhance his fighting physical prowess to a heightened level. This ability can ultimately spark effects within the environment they are fighting in. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Braeburn is an experienced practioner of Hakuda, his skills having been born during common street fighting. Though unpolished and instinctive, he commonly uses the style of Aikido, a style that allows the user to redirect the force of an attack against an opponent or several opponents. He first demonstrated his skill in hand-to-hand combat when he attacked and struck down Korosou in order to save Daisuke Hayate.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno Master Swordsmanship Specialist: The trait that Braeburn seems to take pride in the most is his ability in the art of swordsmanship. Like his ability in hand-to-hand combat, he focuses on bringing the opponent's attack force against them. However, his swordplay is much more aggressive, and his strikes seek to dominate duels and rely on pure power in order to win. He is able to twist his wrists at a quick rate, maintaining a balance between the strength of his blows and the speed of them. :Shouten (焦点, Focal Point): Shouten is an ability which is activated when Braeburn strikes his opponent in a lunge motion and connects with the body, aimed directly for a vital point. A considerable area in where the opponent had been struck with will immediately shut itself down. Needless to say, connection with a vital area will lead to the victim's imminent death, immediate or otherwise. :Iaidō (居合道, Drawing of the Sword): A simple ability in which the practitioner draws the sword, cuts or strikes the opponent, removing the blood from the blade, and sheathing the sword within the scabbard. Braeburn uses this ability in an effort to surprise his opponents and take advantage when they're guard. Flash Steps Expert: Braeburn is an expert in the use of Flash Step, capable of keeping up with Captain-level opponents for an indeterminate amount of time. Enhanced Endurance: Though the extent of which is unknown, Braeburn possesses a rather superhuman rate of endurance. In his second fight with Sensō, he took an enhanced claw strike to the chest and was able to keep fighting, even to the point of still being able to fight with Ryūketsu and the Harbinger while leaving the wound unchecked.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno Zanpakutō Kettō (決闘, Affair of Honor): The name of Braeburn's Zanpakuto. It takes the appearance of a standardized katana with a grey blade and an orange wrapping around its base. It has an olive-grey tsuba with a purple hilt. The blade itself is somewhat curved. Its spirit takes the appearance of a humanoid figure with a muscular stature, with grey hair and white eyes. The schlera around the eyes is colored red, and uniquely shaped markings are underneath. Kettō's humanoid figure also has light purple skin. It is shirtless, wearing red pants and boots with various belt. accessories on them. *'Shikai:' Kettō's release command is "Duel" (翻訳, Hon'yaku). Upon the statement of the release command, it pulsates a total of three times before the blade glows with a purple-red flame. After a few seconds, this flame fades away. Its release takes the form of a scimitar with a black tsuba and handle. :Shikai Special Ability: Kettō's release carries a multitude of abilities, a trait seemingly uncommon among the usual Zanpakutō. These seem to focus on the manipulation of his own sword to either enhance its normal properties, or expand them on a much more dangerous level. A younger Braeburn earned the name of Hakaisha (破壊者, Iconoclast) by his friends and some of his higher-ups. :*'Hebi' (蛇, Serpent): Breaburn places his Zanpakutō in a position where the handle is facing his chest and the tip of the blade is pointed at his opponent. One hand is gripping the blade in a backhand position while the other is open-palmed against the bottom of the handle. In this stance, he extends and retracts the length of the blade at an uncomprehensible speed, even to the most diligent of observers. Its law-defying speed and power allow it to punch through nearly any defense, including those that are made from energy-based properties. :*'Tobu Hebi' (飛ぶヘビ, Flying Serpent): This ability continues the ability of Hebi, but proceeds to extend and retract the blade in continuous and rapid succession. The immense speed coupled with the amount of attacks unleashed leaves little to no opportunity for escape or counters. To this day, none have lived in order to tell about the attack's nature. :*'Kinzoku no Ame' (金属の雨, Metal Rain): Braeburn makes a circular motion with the tip of his sword (for a smaller arc) or spins it around in a pinwheel motion (for a wider arc). In either action, a "portal" is created, and metal needles are launched towards the opponent. Each of these needles are the length of his katana, all of them made from a solid steel-like substance. These needles are powerful enough to cut through the likes of energy blasts, and their speed is enough to wreck attempts to physically block them. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved. Trivia *Braeburn's character is inspired and influenced by Revolver Ocelot, a character from the Metal Gear Solid series. Quotes *(To Kukkyōna Hayate) "You never did. And that's why you'll be blind forever..." *(To Kukkyōna Hayate) "Now do you get it? I had never left.... I was forced out, ex-communicated! Despite my loyalty and dedication to the Gotei 13, all I got in return was my name bathed in a crock of lies. That's why I came back to you; I was tired of running away and leaving you to continue to believe their conspiracy. I came back to fulfill my duty, whatever the cost!" References Category:Male Category:Red Sun Category:Bleach: The Children of Izanami Category:Yūrei Ōkoku Category:Fanon Character Category:Original Characters